Heul doch!
by Vengari
Summary: Manche Abende sind einfach zu ausgelassen... HGSS HPDM HPDMGW ... die Möglichkeiten sind einfach unausschöpflich... HA!


Stößchen zusammen!

Ven, meldet sich nach - fragt nicht wie langer Abstinenz - wieder zurück. Nun ja, ein wenig zumindest. Verspürte den Drang mich mal wieder mit einem Gläschen Wein vor den Computer zu setzten und mich über die HP Welt lustig zu machen, um mich selbst zu belustigen, klar soweit! Was macht man also? Man nehme wehrlose J.K. Rowling Charaktere, setze sie in bizarre Situationen und lasse jegliches Überflüssige Geschreibsel weg, da man zu faul ist und eigentlich viel zu sehr im Gespräch verwickelt (... ich glaube ich war im Grunde dabei...) was bleibt ist die wörtliche Rede und die Vorraussetzung, dass ihr genug Hirn... em... Fantasie besitzt euch den Rest zurechtzuflicken. Viel Erfolg!

Beta hatte ich nicht, und ja ich weiß, dass meine Rechtschreibung und Grammatik beizeiten zu wünschen übrig lässt! Also danke und lasst mich damit in Ruhe!

Schauen wir ins Auge der Realität, meiner Realität. Was heißt das schon, Snape ist böse, Albus ist tot, Hermione hat einen romantischen Hang zu Ron, Tonks ist liebeskrank nach Remus. Hogwarts wurde gestürmt und das siebte Jahr wird nicht mehr dort unterrichtet? räupser Wo. Sind. Wir. Hier? Richtig im Fanfiction Universum! Und wie Viviane immer so schön sagt:

Es gibt nichts, was wir im HP Fandom nicht ignorieren könnten!

Ach ja eins noch: Review Love! KLAR SOWEIT!

* * *

**Heul doch!**

* * *

"Der Heuler ist für dich, Severus." 

„Kann nicht!"

„_Er_ ist für dich!"

„Nerv nicht, Wolfi"

„Ohh- ohh, wo ist denn deine wohl formulierte Satzbildung? Bei der letzten Oh-wir-verehren-den-dunklen-Retter-der-Zaubererwelt-der-mit-verantwortlich-war-dem-Looser-Voldi-den-Arsch-aufzureißen-PARTY? Grammatik im Feuer-Whiskey ertränkt... wie erbärmlich. Und jetzt mach das Scheißding auf, bevor es uns um die Ohren fliegt... auf was wartest du, oder siehst du hier noch jemanden, mit dem Adressat Severus Snape? ...spar dir diesen Blick, der zieht bei mir schon lange nicht mehr!"

"Ich habe einen gewissen Standart, der mir verbietet mich von mitleidserregenden Flohteppichen herum kommandieren zu lassen, wie dem auch sei... vielleicht würdest du in der Zwischenzeit so gütig sein und neue Karten mischen... Wenn ich mir den Kommentar erlauben darf, bezüglich der Wahl des ausgegebenen Kartenblattes. Du hast Scheiße an der Hand!"

"Wie reizend du heute wieder bist. Und lass es nicht schon wieder einer deiner dir verschmähten Weibsbilder sein, die dir so charmant verpackte Heuler schicken... Was ist? Soll ich dich an die letzten Drei erinnern? Du solltest wirklich dein Benehmen Frauen gegenüber überdenken, Severus. Es ist einfach nur widerlich. Wi-der-lich!"

"Mmmmh... manche Frauen verwenden dieses Wort mit Oralsex in einem Satz. Ein Tipp Wolfi, halte dich von ihnen fern."

plopp

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"  
"SEVERUS SNAPE DU NICHTSWÜRDIGER BASTARD! ERST VERSPRICHST DU MIR DIE HAARE VON MERLINS ARSCH, DASS ICH BLÖDE HEXE EINFACH MIT ZU DIR GEHE... MICH DIR ANVERTRAUE..."

"phhh... ich wusste es!"

"Das habe ich nicht verdient!"

"Schon klar, Sev."

"Ich meinte den... nichtswürdigen... wenn dann bitte wohlverdienten Bastard!"

"...UND DANN KEIN LEBENSZEICHEN MEHR! NICHTS! NICHT MAL EINE KLEINE EULE! SEVERUS SNAPE VERSCHUNDEN VON DER BILDFLÄCHE, DABEI HÄTTE ICH WIRKLICH ALLES FÜR DICH GETAN..."

"Sie hätte wirklich alles für dich getan?"

"Bei Merlins Eiern, dass hat sie bereits in einer Nacht... wenn du weißt was ich meine, Wolfi...wooohhooo"

"UND WAS MACHST DU? SPRINGST BEI DER NÄCHST BESTEN GELEGENHEIT MIT MEINER SCHWESTER INS BETT..."

"Mit ihrer Schwester? War sie besser? ...Okay, okay lass das Grinsen!"

"... MIT MEINER EIGENEN SCHWESTER UND IHRER FEUNDIN!..."

"Zusammen? Ich meine, mit beiden Frauen auf einmal?"

"Sie wollte unbedingt mitmachen. Sollte ich da nein sagen? ...na also."

"ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR VON DIR HÖREN! ICH WILL DICH NIE MEHR WIEDER SEHEN DU BASTARD! NIE MEHR!"

"Ich frage mich, warum sie dies mit einem derartigen Nachdruck zum wiederholten Mal erwähnt. Ich habe mich nach dieser Nacht... lass mich überlegen, das liegt zweieinhalb Monate zurück...nicht mehr gemeldet. Gibt es ein deutlicheres „Ich will dich nie mehr wieder sehen?"...tzzzzz Weiber! Ich brauch noch einen Whiskey, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

"Gern und dann lass uns zur nächsten Pokerrunde kommen."

BAM

"Potter! Was beschert uns deine _graziöse_ Anwesenheit? Im Übrigen hat die Tür ein so genannten Türgriff, den man beim Öffnen durchaus in die Hand nehmen kann."

"Es ist mein Haus, schon vergessen Sev? Ich weiß bei Merlins Eiern nicht, was mich geritten hat Grimmauld Place 12 zum Clubhaus zu deklarieren. Ganz nebenbei... interessante Eulenpost die nicht zu überhören war. Hallo, Remus."

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht, Potter. Und nur weil du das Glück hattest den Ruhm mit mir teilen zu dürfen, heißt es noch lange nicht SEV für dich, Narbengesicht!"

"Hallo, Harry! Möchtest du eine Runde mitspielen."

"Gern, Remus."

"Bist du allein hier?"

"Nein, Ginny und Hermione packen ihre Sachen gerade in die obere Etage. So wie es scheint hat hier noch keiner weder Lust noch einen Plan bezüglich eines „Lebens nach dem Krieg", wie Mione es so schön formuliert."

BAAAM

"Ach ja... ganz vergessen... /stöhn /...Draco ist auch hier!"

"Na, na mein Gryffindor Goldjunge, dass klingt ja nicht gerade enthusiastisch... tzz tzzz hörte sich letzte Nacht ganz anders an."

"Em... ich dachte Ginny war gestern Abend bei dir? ...jedenfalls sagte sie das."

"Nun... hust ...ja, war sie auch."

"Und wie sie das war, Lumpi. Aber nabend erst mal Gentlemans!"

"Draco, Klappe! Und lass meine Haare in Ruhe!"

"Wenn ich euer schäbiges Geflirrte einmal kurz unterbrechen dürfte... und wenn sich Wolfis Interesse bitte wieder zurück in diesen Raum, und nicht bei einer gewissen Rothaarigen, fokussieren würde... es ist der erste Freitag im Monat und soweit ich mich erinnere angesetzt zum Pokerspiel... Draco, kontrolliere deinen Speichelfluss! Ich weiß zwar nicht was du unter diesem im Grunde eindeutigen Begriff verstehst... ich meine das Kartenspiel. Wolfi..."

"Remus! Sag doch einfach Remus! Ich nenn dich auch nicht Fledermaus!"

"Heul doch! ... wie auch immer W.O.L.F.I! Hier in diesem Raum wird ausschließlich Poker gespielt. Die Bibliothek ist für Weicheier und Mau-Mau-Spieler."

"Weichei... ein dehnbarer Begriff, wenn ich mir das Bild der gerade gesichteten Bibliothek zurück ins Gedächtnis rufe. Hooch schien höchst erfreut auf Zabinis Schoß - mit ihrer Zunge an seinem Hals... vielleicht sollte ich mit dir den Raum wechseln, Potti."

"Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht den Raum wechseln, schon gar nicht mit dir! Und nimm bitte die Hand von meinem Oberschenkel... ich... ich steh nicht auf... Jung.../arrggg/ MALFOY!"

"Wie kann man nur so tief sinken!"

"Du solltest dich nicht soweit aus dem Fenster hängen, Severus!"

"Ich habe wenigstens ein Leben, Wolfi!"

"Ein Leben? Jede Woche eine neue Frau oder besser möchte-gern-Groupie-des-ach-so-geheimnisvollen-dunklen-Heldens, um darauf umgehend den Rückzieher zu machen... bloß keine Beziehung eingehen, könnte ja Verantwortung mit sich bringen."

"... eher meinen streng erarbeiteten Ruf ruinieren!"

"Ruf... HA, wenn ich nicht lache! Wasch dir erst einmal die Haare, dann würde vielleicht auch mal eine Frau Interesse an dir und nicht am Orden des Merlins Erster Klasse zeigen."

"Wer von uns schwimmt denn immer noch im Selbstmitleid. Ohhhh ich der Werwolf, ich bin es nicht wert... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, DU bist es nicht wert!"

"Warum bist du dann überhaupt hier, wenn du jeden hasst, außer dich selbst und deiner Hakennase?"

"Es ist auf irgendeiner Weise erfrischend - diese Art von Gesprächen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Allerdings bin ich etwas enttäuscht, dass dich deine Fantasie lediglich noch mit _Hakennase_ füttert. Du warst bei Weitem schon einfallsreicher, Wolfi."

"Wahrscheinlich sitzt du heute einfach nur hier, weil du diesmal... ohhh ohhh... kein Date abbekommen hast."

"Das Date habe ich abgesagt."

"Ach, tut mir ja sooo leid."

"Ich hatte meine Gründe."

"Wie auch immer. Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Jungs? Juuunn-nnngs... FINGER AUF DEN TISCH! ... oh nein, ich möchte keine fadenscheinige Begründung für deine Rötung im Gesicht, Harry. Vergiss es... Nun gut. Machen wir heute eine Runde mit vier Personen, oder warten wir auf die nächsten und starten mit sechs Spielern?"

BAM BAM

"Ich denke die Frage hat sich erübrigt. Hallo Ginny. Hallo Hermione."

"Hi" „Hallo"

"Ist hier denn keiner in der Lage, den Türgriff gesittet in die Hand zu nehmen?"

"Ist die Hölle zugefroren, oder warum haben wir die Ehre von Sevs Anwesenheit?"

"Für dich immer noch Professor Snape, Weasley! ...Granger."

"Snape."

"Illustre Runde, wie mir scheint."

"Nicht so illustre, dass du dich gleich auf Dracos Schoß setzen müsstest, Ginny! ... nein, auch nicht auf Harrys. Hermione nimm neben Severus platz, dann können wir mit der ersten offiziellen Runde beginnen."

"Nein."

"Was?"

"Ich setzt mich nicht neben Snape."

"Sag mal, bin ich hier im Kindergarten? Wozu seit ihr Überhaupt gekommen?"

"Ach, Miss Granger ist sich wohl zu schad... nun... sagen wir... zu ängstlich sich in meine Gegenwart zu begeben."

"Träum weiter, Snape."

"RUHE! Es reicht! Hermione neben Snape... das ist mir egal was du sagen willst, also mach den Rand wieder zu. Ginny nimm BEIDE Hände auf den Tisch. Ich teil jetzt Karten aus und Whiskey, wer jetzt irgendetwas anderes, unanständiges oder sonst was machen möchte, außer Poker verlasse umgehend den RAUM!"

"Wooohoo, schau dir das an Potter. Unser Wolfi kann richtig energisch sein. Genau wie du letzte Nacht... sieh, Ginny stimmt mir zu... schon gut, schon gut... Bin dabei. Einsatz - 1 Gallone."

* * *

"Warum spielen wir jetzt in Zweiergruppen? Gib noch mal ein Glas Whiskey rüber." 

"Weil Potter nicht mehr allein in der Lage dazu ist."

"Malfoy, du sagtest nicht mehr in der Lage zum Pokern! Ich denke schon, dass unser Goldjunge allein sein Hemd aufknöpfen kann, wenn ihm warm ist! Also erspar uns diesen Anblick!"

"Ginny!"

"Hermione?"

"Ginny! Ich rede mit dir, würdest du also bitte deine Zunge von Remus Nackenpartie nehmen? Danke. .. ihr seid DRAN!"

* * *

"Wir sind am verlieren." 

"Ich weiß, also rede bitte etwas leiser."

"Noch leiser flüstern kann ich nicht. Oder soll ich dir beim Reden das Ohr anknabbern?"

"Wenn du mich so fragst?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Würdest du bitte deine Hand aus meinem Schritt nehmen?" 

"Warum?"

"Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren."

"Beim letzten Mal konntest du dich noch sehr gut... auf... _mich_... konzentrieren."

"Ich wüsste nicht was das jetzt für eine Rolle spielt."

"Dein Handeln solltest du wirklich überdenken"

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Wie SIE wünschen... Hand ist weg... Ich denke jegliche Konzentration auf das Kartenblatt ist im Moment belanglos. Es entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, wohin sich Draco und Potter zurückgezogen haben... worüber ich zutiefst erleichtert bin und wenn ich mir die Höhe des Weasley-Haarschopfes anschaue in Verbindung mit Wolfis Gesichtsausdruck... mmmhh... er sollte besser die Karten aus den Händen legen."

"Was?"

"Feuerwhiskey Miss Granger?"

* * *

"Wo ist Ginny?" 

"Immer noch eine Etage unter uns, Blindschleiche!"

"Warum ist es hier so dunkel? ... WAAAAAHHHHH... HAST DU KALTE HÄNDE!"

"mmggghhhff Könntest du jetzt mal das Zappeln lassen... oder hat der Jahrtausendheld etwa Angst vor einem Slytherin?"

"Heul doch, Malfoy... ich kann einfach nicht glauben was ich hier tue."

„Ich glaub es für uns beide... und jetzt stell dich nicht so an!"

* * *

„Um noch einmal auf dein Benehmen letztlich zurückzukommen, Miss Granger..." 

„Nicht schon wieder! ... HEY! Was hatte ich bezüglich deinen Händen gesagt..."

„ grrr... Ich finde es gehört nach wie vor nicht zu einem guten Benehmen am nächsten Morgen ohne ein einziges Wort einfach zu verschwinden. Und dann tagelang kein Lebenszeichen, nicht einmal eine einzige Eule. Wenn ich..."

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich so etwas ähnliches vorhin schon einmal vernommen habe..."

„Ist das deine Taktik? Das entspricht nicht im Geringsten dem Bild einer Gryffindorfrau. Du entziehst dich ohne Rückrad einfach der Verantwortung. Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich rücksichtslos zu handeln."

„Severus! Du hörst dich an wie Remus. Hast du zu viel getrunken?"

„Nein."

„Ich glaub ich bin im falschen Universum! ... und schau mich nicht so an! ... Nein, der Blick zieht nicht... nicht einmal ein wenig... auch nicht... nicht deine schwarzen Augen... ich meine! SEV!"

„Wollen wir eine Etage höre gehen?"

„WAS?"

* * *

„DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!" 

„Habe ich dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen?"

„JA... NEIN... ich meine..."

„Hermione, DU knöpfst mir gerade das Hemd auf. Ich bin gerade völlig passiv!"

„Nur, weil deine Zunge gerade in meinem Mund war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das hier gutheiße!"

„Verstehe einer die Frauen!"

„Heul doch! ...Ach halt die Klappe, Severus und komm her!"

„Du bist ja noch da."

„Ja, dir auch guten MORGEN... und lass das Grinsen, damit würdest du jeden Schüler in die Verzweiflung treiben! Merlin sei dank, dass sie dich so nicht kennen."

„Nur so zur Information, ich habe das gesamte Wochenende nichts weiteres vor."

„Danke, für die nicht erwünschte Info!"

„Was soll das eigentlich, Granger! Ist das nicht mein Part, derart gehässig zu reagieren?"

„Ist es? ... ganz nebenbei habe ich auch nichts weiteres in Planung."

„Ist das eine Wochenendsverabredung?"

„Wenn du so willst."

„Akzeptiert."

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Ich höre."

„Keine anderen Damen mehr!"

„Keine anderen Herren mehr!"

... „Ich werte die Zunge gerade in meinem Hals als positive Antwort."

„Dito!"

* * *

"Was war das, Severus?" 

„Das kam aus dem Nachbarzimmer... und klang nach... nach... Tierlauten?"

„Lass uns nachsehen."

... „Die Lautstärke nimmt definitiv zu. Es reicht, ich geh da jetzt rein."

„NEIN! Lass mich zuerst. Ich wette das sind Harry und Draco, wenn sie ihren ehemaligen Tränkemeister halbnackt als erstes morgens ins Auge sehen, gibt es eine derartige Schreierei."

„Wie du willst."

BAM

„Wußt ich's doch! Guten Morgen Harry, guten Morgen Draco!"

nuschel

„Guten morgen Ginny."

„Ginny? ... wird das jetzt son Dreiecks-Ding?"

„REMUS?"

„O.M.G."

"Severus! Wir gehen!"

* * *

AN: Soooo... durchgestiegen? Fragt mich nicht warum gerade die Personen, wieso an diesem Ort und überhaupt. Ich habe keine Ahnung! Und erst recht nicht, was das mit dem Titel zu tun hat. Also HEUL DOCH! giggle Ich dachte zuerst auch, was wird das? PWP? Nein, definitiv zuwenig Porn... vielleicht ein SWP... schon eher grins Story without plot! HA! 

Bis bald

Kisses

Ven


End file.
